An HTF Love Story
by MasterSpikeII
Summary: Nutty found out he's in love with Petunia. Will she feel the same way, even after Nutty does something unforgivable?


**A/N:** My first Oneshot, Yayz!

Nutty was sitting on his couch, not knowing what to do. He hadn't eaten candy in two weeks. As a matter of fact, the candy that he so much loved would give him stomach pains every time he sniffed it. He decided to get up and figure out what was bothering him so much. For months he had a pain in his chest and he couldn't figure out the cause.

He walked for ten minutes before he stopped and walked into a building. A few moments later, Nutty was sitting in a recliner while he waited for his therapy session to start. In a chair was Lumpy scribbling notes on a notepad.

Lumpy then asked, "Okay, what brings you here today?"

Nutty replied, "I haven't eaten any candy in weeks and I can't figure out why! Also, I sometimes get a pain in here." He then pointed to his chest.

"Mhm. Now I'm going to do some exercises on you ok?"

An hour went by with several exercises. Until at last, Lumpy said, "Ok, last exercise. Please wait here." He then left the room for about a minute and came back with a stack of paper and a plate full of candy. Nutty groaned at the sight.

Lumpy then placed the plate in front of Nutty, then he used his free hand and grabbed his wrist and said, "Alright, I'm going to show you pictures of your friends ok?" Nutty, not knowing where this was headed, simply nodded.

Lumpy then showed Nutty a picture of everyone in thin order: Flippy, Flaky, Disco Bear, Cuddles, Giggles, Lammy and Mr. Pickles, Handy, Toothy, Splendid, the Mole, and Splendont.

Nutty made no reaction to these pictures whatsoever until the last one, a picture of Petunia. His heartbeat then increased tenfold and in the blink of an eye, all the candy in the plate was gone.

Lumpy merely said, "...Interesting." He then left the room and came back a few seconds later. He sat back down and said, "Now this might be a shock, but my best guess is that you're in love with Petunia."

Nutty's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped the floor. Lumpy continued, "The chest pains are probably of a sad heart and the reason you eat so much candy is because Petunia's such a sweet girl and you try to simulate that sweetness by eating candy."

Nutty didn't know what to be more shocked at, the fact that he realized he was in love with Petunia, or the fact that Lumpy was actually right about something in his entire godforsaken stupid life.

Nutty then started to walk home when he thought, 'How can I find out if Petunia loves me back? I know, her diary!' with that, he sprang towards her house.

When he got there, he waited in the trees until she came out and locked the door. As she walked away, Nutty couldn't help but stare at her beautiful figure. After she was out of sight, Nutty then ran to the back of the house to avoid being seen, and with a lock picking kit that he bought from Lifty and Shifty the other day, he carefully unlocked the back door.

Nutty cautiously walked inside and saw the house was extremely clean. He then tip-toed up the stairs and into her room. He found the diary sitting on top of the night stand.

He grabbed the diary and bolted out the back door, making sure he locked and closed the back door. He then ran for the woods and when he went deep enough, he sat under a tree and used the lock picking kit to open the diary and began skimming through some pages.

Nutty then found an entry from last month that mentioned him. He read to himself,

"_Dear Diary,_

_Today I went into town and played with my best friend Giggles. We had a good time until Nutty went and blew up a giant chocolate balloon."_

Nutty had to pause to remember that incident. He then continued.

_Some of the chocolate got on me, but Giggles had taken the most of it and ran off. At first, all I wanted to do was tackle Nutty for getting chocolate on me when I actually noticed he was kind of cute. He wiped, or rather licked, the chocolate off of him and he walked up to me and apologized. He even offered to clean it off of me and I told him to go ahead. But instead of using a sponge, he used his tongue and started to lick the chocolate in my arm! I was disgusted at first and ran off towards the river to clean myself when a thought came to mind, why did I feel so good when Nutty licked my arm? Am I falling in love with him?"_

Nutty couldn't believe what he had just read so he read it again out of disbelief. He then kept skimming through the rest when he came up on an entry about him just last week.

"_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know why, but Nutty seems to be getting cuter every day! I am falling in love with him! What do I do? What if he doesn't love me back? I really wish I knew."_

Nutty didn't know what to feel at that moment. He started to feel excitement and joy, but that soon turned into guilt. He had just read Petunia's diary, her most personal object in the entire world. He stood up and closed it. He was about to walk back to her house when a voice stopped him where he stood.

"What are you doing?" Nutty whipped around and saw Petunia standing there cross-armed. "Is that my diary?"

Nutty started to panic and tried to say something, "I, I, uh listen, I-" But was cut off when Petunia snatched her diary back.

"How could you! I thought you were better than this! I thought you…" Petunia couldn't bring herself to finish. She just ran off with tears streaming down her cheeks while Nutty just stood there feeling guilty at what he had just done.

The next couple of days were pretty rough for Nutty. Petunia had told everyone what he did and now he was the most hated person in the planet. Every time Petunia saw Nutty walk her direction, she would just run away.

One night, Nutty couldn't stand it anymore and ran to his basement. He would win her back one way or another. He saw an old acoustic guitar, dusted it and walked outside to Petunia's house.

Petunia was a total wreck. She just sat in bed crying. 'I should have known! He's just a psycho. I never want to see him again!' Just then, she thought she heard a guitar being played. She walked to her window to see it was Nutty who was playing.

Nutty did a few warm up strums and prepared to sing. He had picked this song because it was the best he could use to win her back. He then began playing.

_You can run, you can hide, but you can't escape my love  
You can run, you can hide, but you can't escape my love_

Here's how it goes  
You and me, up and down  
But MAYBE this time we'll get it right  
Worth a fight  
'Cause love is something you cant SHARE  
When it breaks (When it breaks)  
All it takes is some tryin'

If you feel like leaving  
I'm not gonna BEG YOU TO stay  
'Cause soon you'll be finding  
You can run, you can hide  
But you can't escape my love  
You can run, you can hide  
But you can't escape my love

So, if you go  
You should know (you should know)  
It's hard to just forget the past  
So fast  
It was good (it was good)  
It was bad but it was real  
And that's all you have  
In the end our love matters (Oh no no yeah)

If you feel like leaving  
I'm not gonna BEG YOU TO (I won't BEG YOU TO stay)  
Cuz soon you'll be finding  
You can run, you can hide  
But you can't escape my love  
You can run, you can hide  
But you can't escape my love

(You can run, you can run)  
(You can hide, you can hide)  
But you can't escape my love (my love)

You can run (you can run)  
You can hide (you can hide)  
But you can't escape my love

Here's how it goes  
All it takes is some tryin' (Baby you can run)

If you feel like leavin'  
I'm not gonna beg you to stay (I won't beg you to stay)  
Cuz soon you'll be finding (you'll be finding)  
You can run, you can hide  
But you can't escape my love (Can't escape my love)

If you feel like leavin'  
I'm not gonna beg you to stay (You can't escape my love)  
Cuz soon you'll be finding  
You can run, you can hide,  
But you can't escape my love

You can run  
You can run  
You can run (Baby you can run, baby you can hide)  
You can run (But you can't escape my love)  
You can run (Baby you can run, baby you can hide)  
You can run (But you can't escape my love)  
You can run (Baby you can run, baby you can hide)  
You can run (But you can't escape my love)  
You can run  
You can run

You can run, you can hide  
But you can't escape my love

You can run, you can hide  
But you can't escape my love

When the song was finished, Petunia smiled and cried tears of joy. She then ran down the stairs and out the front door and hugged Nutty. She felt like she didn't want to let go no matter what.

Nutty was the first to pull away from the hug. He then said, "Petunia, I'm so sorry that I read your diary, but the reason I did that day was because I found out I'm in love with you. I'm sorry but I just had to know if you loved me back."

Petunia then grabbed his neck and kissed him, tongue involved. Nutty gladly leaned into the kiss but pulled away when they both needed air.

Petunia whispered in his ear, "I do love you Nutty, I do." The two of them then kissed again but pulled away when Nutty thought he heard an 'aww' somewhere in the bushes.

The two walked closer and heard a twig snap. When they reached the bushes, they saw just about every single Happy Tree Friends crouching behind them and Giggles scolding Toothy for stepping on a twig.

"Do you honestly want us to get caught?" Giggles continued scolding Toothy when Petunia decided to speak up,

"What are you guys doing here?" Everyone quickly turned around and saw Nutty and Petunia sanding there with not-too-happy-to-see-them faces.

Every other HTF that was behind the bushes all simultaneously said, "Uhh, nothing?" And before anyone could say anything, they all bolted back to their own homes leaving the new couple.

Nutty then decided to speak, "So, what should we do now?"

Petunia then grabbed his arm and dragged him to her house. She closed and locked the door and whispered seductively in Nutty's ear, "Why don't we have some fun tonight?" She then took Nutty's guitar and set it on the floor. Nutty then smiled and the couple walked upstairs.

They laid down on the bed and began their night of pure passion, bliss, and love.

The next morning...

Nutty and Petunia both woke up at the same time and looked at each other. They then simultaneously said, "I love you so much." And for the rest of the morning, they just lay there, kissing. Both happy to have found true love.

**A/N:** And that officially ends my first Oneshot! Please review!


End file.
